What Kind of Fool?
by demonprincess17
Summary: This comes from the GLEE version of the song, sung by the Warblers, and why I think they would do this song. GLEE belongs to RIB, not me.


- This comes from the GLEE version of the song, sung by the Warblers, and why I think they would do this song-

It had been a rough couple of weeks. After prom, Kurt had been so busy preparing for Nationals, that he and Blaine had barely spent any time together. Blaine wasn't worried. He knew Kurt had to get ready for Nationals, because Kurt and the rest of New Directions were going to kick-ass in New York. Blaine had called Kurt the day before New Directions was set to leave for NYC, telling them all to break a leg. He was so proud of his boyfriend.

Nationals came and went, and New Directions received second place. Kurt had called Blaine to tell him the news, sounding slightly depressed, but Kurt had assured Blaine that all was well. Blaine couldn't wait for Kurt to get back to Ohio. But when Kurt did get back, he still had no time for Blaine.

His dad had had a relapse, and was back in the hospital, leaving Kurt to take care of the shop and Burt at the same time. Blaine tried to see Kurt, and help as well, but he always managed to miss him by 5 minutes from wherever he had been. They were growing apart. Still, Blaine didn't worry. All long distance relationships had some issues, and Blaine knew that Kurt would find time for the two of them eventually. No, Blaine was not worried. At least not until the phone call.

* * *

><p>The call had come while Blaine was having lunch with Wes and David. An unknown number had come up on the screen, but Blaine answered it thinking it might be Kurt calling from the hospital.<p>

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"A friend. Here to tell you that your Prom Queen has been spotted with a different King."

"What? Seriously, who is this?"

"Just to warn you. Hummels aren't always innocent." The caller hung up, and Blaine stared at the phone.

"Was that our Kurty? Why didn't you let us talk to him Blaine?" David fake whined.

"No. It was some guy, and I think he told me that Kurt is cheating on me." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together.

"BLASPHEMY!" Wes shouted

"I know. Kurt would never do that. I'm going to call him, and just make sure for myself. He'll probably tell me I'm being paranoid." Blaine called Kurt.

"Hello"

"Hey Kurt. You will never believe the strange phone call I just got. Some guy said you were-"

"Hold that thought Blaine... _No over there. Good_."

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Who is that?" Another man's voice was heard on the same line as Kurt

"Don't worry about it, just put that over there." Kurt sounded annoyed

"Kurt, is someone there with you?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows again.

"Look, Blaine I'm going to have to call you back. I'm super busy right now." And with that Kurt hung up.

"So?" Wes leaned forward

"I think he might be cheating on me." Blaine let his phone drop from his hand

"That's ridiculous, why would Kurt cheat on you?" David asked.

"I don't know. There was some guy there with him, and he just hung up in me." Blaine sighed. "What should I do?"

"What do Warblers do best?" Wes prompted Blaine."They sing."

Blaine sighed again. "But what's the point? Most of the Warblers are off on summer vacation in the Alps, and The Bahamas."

Wes and David shared a knowing glance.

"We can work around that." David assured Blaine, who just shrugged in response.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, and Nick were standing out in front of Kurt's window.<p>

"I don't know if we should do this." Blaine looked worried.

"Blaine! You don't want to perform? You really are depressed." Nick gasped.

"Lay off of him." Jeff patted Blaine's shoulder. "Just go for it."

Blaine nodded, and began to sing

_There was a time when we were down and out. _

_There was a place when we were starting over._

_ We let the bough break _

_We let the heartache in _

_Who's sorry now?_

Kurt appeared at the window. Blaine continued to sing, backed up by the five other Warblers.

_There was a world when we were standing still_

_ -And for a moment we were separated. _

_-And then you found her You let the stranger in _

_Who's sorry now Who's sorry now?_

_What_

_What kind of fool tears it apart _

_Leaving me pain and sorrow _

_-Losin' you now _

_Wondering why. _

_-Where will I be tomorrow?_

_There was a time when we were down and out _

_There was a place when we were starting over. _

_We let the bough break _

_We let the heartache in Who's sorry now?_

_What _

_what kind of fool tears it apart _

_Leaving me pain and sorrow _

_-Losin' you now. _

_How can I win _

_-Were will I be tomorrow?_

_What kind of fool _

_What _

_What kind of fool tears it apart_

_ Leaving me pain and sorrow _

_-Losin' you now. _

_How can I win _

_-Were will I be tomorrow_

Blaine stared up at Kurt, waiting for a response. Kurt closed his window.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Thad reached out to him, but Blaine was already walking away.

"Blaine..." Wes started, but Blaine cut him off.

"He doesn't care. He moved on, and I should too." Blaine wiped at the tears growing in his eyes.

"Blaine!" The group turned to see Kurt running towards them. He tackled Blaine in a hug.

"What did you mean by that song?" Kurt asked.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Blaine accused.

"What?" Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"I heard you with that guy on the phone. You've been ignoring me these last couple of days. Hell, you've been ignoring me for weeks!" Blaine shouted, crying.

"Blaine..." Kurt shook his head, also crying.

"Don't try to explain anything to me." Blaine started to walk away again, but was stopped by Kurt's kiss.

"Who told you I was cheating on you?" Kurt asked when they broke apart.

"Some guy..." Blaine showed him the number, and Kurt sighed.

"That's Jacob Ben Israel's number. He's always trying to create some sort of drama." Kurt saved the number in Blaine's phone.

"Next time he calls, just ignore whatever he tells you."

"But who was with you when I called?" Blaine asked.

"One of the guys from the shop. Rick, you've met him." Kurt explained.

"Oh yeah. He's nice." Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to spend with you. But I'm free now, so lets do something." Kurt grinned. Blaine grabbed his hand, and they walked to Blaine's car.

"Lima Bean coffee date it is." He smiled, and they drove off together.

* * *

><p>"OK, so even though that song is kind of sad, and old, don't you think it would be perfect for next years Sectionals?" Wes turned to his fellow Warblers.<p>

"Baby steps, Wes." David grinned at his over prepared friend, and he and the other Warblers walked off.

"But if we start preparing now, we'll be a shoe-in at Sectionals!" Wes shouted, running after them.

"Oh, be happy for Blaine." Jeff shoved Wes and ran off.

**-Yay! No sadness, or at least not much sadness. Let me know what you thought of it-**


End file.
